An Unforeseen Adventure
by Awesomnesssquared
Summary: Percy, Annabeth, Leo, and all the others on the Argo II get transported to Alagaesia, where they help bring down Galbatorix.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, so I've had the idea for a while and never really got around to typing it up. This first chapter really isn't going to be very good, but the rest of it's at least OK. The timeline of the story is set somewhere in the middle of Mark of Athena, before they meet Shrimpzilla but after Atlanta and Charleston.**

Annabeth and Percy stood side by side, looking into the swirling green water of the ocean. The only sounds that could be heard were the swishing of waves and the purring of the engine. Other than that, all was quiet. Annabeth was the first to break the silence. "Percy," she said, hesitating before continuing. "What's wrong?" Percy looked up. His hair was messy and windswept, but his eyes were as green as the sea below. He smiled. "Nothing's wrong, Annabeth. Why would something be wrong?" The troubled look on his face that Annabeth thought she had seen was completely gone.

But before Annabeth could answer, the moment was shattered. A loud noise made them turn around. The door had banged open, and Jason stood in the doorway, looking panicked. "We've got a problem in the control room," he announced loudly. Annabeth quickly took control of the situation. "What kind of problem?" she asked, pushing her blonde hair out of her face. Behind her, Percy slowly stood, taking the pen out of his pocket. Jason said hurriedly "I don't know what it is, but it's having an influence on everyone… almost as if it's charm speaking them. Piper's not affected, and I only passed the open door for a second before she closed it, but it was almost impossible not to obey it." "It?" demanded Percy. "You keep talking about 'it'. What is it?" Jason shuddered. "It's… a thing. It's a glowing ball of light. Like a second sun. But it gets inside your head, and it speaks. No, it doesn't speak; it _sings. _Out loud, I mean, not in your head. It literally sings!" Annabeth looked troubled. "Let us see." Jason obviously didn't relish the thought of going back there, but he led them to the door of the control room, which was firmly shut. Annabeth went to open it, but stopped. "Percy," she commanded. "Go get the beeswax and cotton balls." Percy looked confused "Why?" "I'm going to make some very heavy-duty earplugs," replied Annabeth, "and I need those to make them. Please, Percy?" Percy sighed. "All right."

A minute or two later, he appeared with the beeswax and the cotton. Annabeth took one pair of them from him, handed another to Jason, and let Percy have two. She had four more, for Leo, Hazel, Frank, and Coach Hedge. "All right!" she shouted. "Put the cotton in your ears and cover it with beeswax!" Percy and Jason did as instructed, as did she. "ON THREE!" she yelled, much louder so that they could hear her. "ONE… TWO… THREE!" They burst in through the door to find Piper standing in front of a glowing, rippling ball that looked like a liquid sun. Coach Hedge and Leo had stretched out their arms, trying to touch it, to reach it. On their faces was a look of bliss, and a Wii controller dangled from Leo's wrist, forgotten. Frank was passed out in the corner, a large lump on his head, while Hazel had had the presence of mind to clap her hands over her ears.

They could see that Piper was doing her best to persuade Leo and Coach Hedge to stop, but they wouldn't listen. Her voice was no match for the song of that glowing white sphere. Annabeth ran over to Hazel while Percy and Jason took care of Leo and Coach Hedge. As soon as the earplugs had been made, Leo and Coach Hedge stopped forcing their way towards the glowing light, and Hazel took her hands out of her ears. Piper and Annabeth carried Frank out, and they all left that room.

As soon as Annabeth had shut the door, Percy removed his ear plugs. He gestured to the others to do the same. When all the ear plugs had been removed, Percy started to speak. "What happened in there, guys?" he asked. "How did this all start?" Leo started. "I was in the control room trying to sail this thing, with Piper and Coach with me. Piper was at least kind-of helpful. Coach Hedge spilled coffee all over the thing." "I did not!" denied Hedge fervently. "Yes, you did," confirmed Piper. "I have coffee stains on my shirt now!" Hedge started to speak, but Leo cut him off quickly. "Anyways, I was working with Piper and Coach Hedge when all of a sudden this light appears. We turn around, and there it is. The glowing light sphere. It wasn't singing at first, you know. It just appeared, and I was about to walk over to it and it started singing. I don't remember anything else." he concluded.

"Fortunately, I do," said Piper, taking over. "Leo and Coach Hedge started going nuts! They were trying desperately to get to the glowing ball. I asked them why and they said it asked them too. Not even my charm speak could knock them out of it. I yelled for help, and Frank and Hazel came running. Frank was enchanted immediately, and I had to knock him out with the hilt of my knife. Otherwise he would have bowled me over," she said, with an apologetic glance at Hazel. Annabeth leaned against the door and gestured to her to continue. Piper started talking again. "I knocked Frank out. I couldn't do that to Leo and Coach Hedge, firstly because Leo might have been able to help us later and we needed him conscious, secondly because Coach Hedge had knocked Katoptris out of my hand and I couldn't knock them out with my hands. All this time Hazel was slowly being enchanted. She's a bit more resistant to this kind of stuff, I've noticed, and she was trying to fight it, but it would have taken her over sooner or later. Then Jason came running. I yelled for him not to stop and to get you guys, and managed to shut the door. What _was _that?"

Annabeth sighed. "I don't know!" she blurted. "It's so frustrating, not knowing. But I do know one thing, and that is that if we want to find out what that is, we're going to have to go back in there. All of us." Leo took a step backwards, shaking his head. "No way, Jose. I am not going back in there." He waggled his Wii controller at the door. "Nu-huh. Not me." At this precise moment, Frank regained consciousness. "What happened?" he mumbled. "And why does my head hurt so badly?" Piper winced. "Sorry, I had to knock you out. It'll hurt, but it shouldn't be dangerous." Frank managed a smile. "It's OK."

Percy had been watching this exchange with interest, but now he said "Can we get back on track here? The only way to find out what that is, is to go back inside. Do we have any volunteers?" Hedge yelled "Me! I volunteer! I laugh in the face of danger. Bring it, glowing-light-ball-thingy!" He growled menacingly at the end of his sentence. Percy continued, talking over the Coach's monologue. "Piper, are you coming? We're going to need you if we get enchanted." Piper nodded, a determined look on her face. "Hazel and Annabeth should come, too. Hazel can help Piper. She's more resistant to this stuff. Annabeth, we'll need her intellect. I'm going, too. Are there any other male volunteers?" Jason looked at Leo. Leo looked at Jason. "Not it!" yelled Leo. Jason looked disappointed, but he stood up and joined the others. "Percy looked down at Leo. "Leo," he said. "Look after Frank, OK? If it's safe, we'll come to get you. We'll yell if we need help." Then Percy opened the door, and they all slipped inside.

Leo looked down at Frank. "I don't know about you," he muttered under his breath, "but I sure hope they don't need help."

As soon as Percy stuck his head inside, he knew something was wrong. All of the others had described singing, but he couldn't hear anything at all. Just… silence. He motioned for the others to come inside. As they did, he saw that it wasn't just him. The sphere wasn't making any noise. Coach Hedge grinned. "Not so tough now, are you, huh?" he cackled, motioning at the sphere as if to hit it. Percy grabbed his arm. "Don't touch it," he whispered. "We don't have the faintest idea of what it does. It could kill you instantly, or transport you into the deepest depths of Tartarus." Hedge looked slightly wilted. "How am I supposed to kill it if I can't touch it?" he demanded. "You don't," answered Annabeth. Percy let go of Hedge. "OK," said Piper. "How do we figure out what it does?" Annabeth smiled. She picked up a pen from the chair. "Like this," she said, tossing the pen high up in the air. It sailed through the light. There was no clink of it hitting the ground on the other side. Piper walked around the sphere and came back looking puzzled. "It's not there," she said. Annabeth nodded. "Some kind of portal. I knew it!"

"Where does it go?" Percy asked. "I don't know," said Annabeth. "I think the singing was like what the Sirens do. It was meant to enchant us into touching that." Percy shuddered. He'd met the Sirens, and had no intention of doing that again. "Is it safe?" Piper asked. "For now, yes," answered Annabeth. "Call Leo and Frank inside."

A few seconds later, Leo walked inside with Frank, who supported himself on the door frame. "It's safe, then?" he asked. "Kind of," answered Jason, who had been standing quite quietly the entire time. "Apparently, it's a portal. We don't know where it goes, but it's stopped singing so we figure it's… Leo? What's wrong?" This last part was because Leo was staring at the portal, looking terrified. "Is it me," Leo squeaked, "Or is that thing growing?" he motioned towards the portal. They all looked at it. Sure enough, it seemed to have grown at least a foot in diameter in the last few seconds. They all backed up, but it was too late. The portal grew with blinding speed, swallowing them all. And all went black.

Percy was the first of his friends to wake. He spit sand out of his mouth, looking around him. He was not on the Argo II anymore. He and his friends were all in a scrubby plain, with occasional hills rising up. He could see a camp in the distance. He tried to raise his head to look further, but suddenly couldn't. He looked down. There was a sword to his neck.

**Thank you for reading this! Quick disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Percy Jackson series or in the Hero of Olympus series.**

**Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated this story in such a long time, but I have been so busy! Anyways, you wanted more of my story, so here it is!**

Percy moved hiseyes slowly up the length of the sword, finally landing on the woman holding it. She looked African, with her dark skin and black hair. When she spoke her accent was strange and like nothing he'd ever heard before.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her voice hard and commanding.

"How did you get here?" He gave the woman a look that he hoped said _I would speak, but there is a sword pressing down on my throat._ The woman took it away and sheathed it. She pulled a short knife from her belt to replace the sword, and kneeled next to him on the sand. Close up, he could see that she was very beautiful, but her face was expressionless and cold. Percy thought about escaping, but decided against it when he saw large, horned, humanoid creatures moving around the woman. He didn't know what they were, but they scared him. Whatever they were, they weren't human and they were dangerous. They were not from his world. Now he knew that his only chance of escape depended on his friends waking up. He heard gasps, sounds of amazement, and the beginning of Coach Hedge's familiar "Die!", and knew that this was his chance. He opened his mouth to scream for them to run, but before he could the creatures had subdued them. His only chance at escaping had completely disappeared.

The woman looked at Percy again, and Percy suddenly noticed the ridged scars on both of her forearms. They were linear and looked as if the original wounds had been very deep. He wondered what could have caused them. As he wondered this, the woman spoke again.

"I have already asked you who you are. I take by your silence that you are either formulating a plan to escape, or you have forgotten who you are. Forget about escape. It is impossible. My guards have subdued your friends already, and would kill them in the blink of an eye if you were to try to leave. If you have forgotten who you are, then there are... precautions I must take."

Percy didn't especially want to know what these precautions were, so he opened his mouth to speak. His voice came out raspy and hoarse. "My name," he said haltingly. "My name is Percy Jackson. Where am I?"

The woman stood slowly and helped him to his feet, all while keeping a tight grip on her knife.

"You don't seem dangerous," she murmured "A young man with a strange name, lost and confused. I'm sure that you could be deadly at times, but this is not one of them. Still, I must be careful with who I trust. You are in Surda, Percy Jackson. And that is all I will say for now. I must have my magicians search your mind before we allow you to enter the camp." _Search my mind? _thought Percy. But the woman had begun to walk away, and he had to move quickly to catch up with her. The horned creatures followed him, carrying his friends. Along with them were shorter people, almost human but not quite. They had long beards, and only came up to Percy's waist. Who were they? What were they? They were as terror-inducing as the horned men, but in a different way. He wondered what the heck was going on, but had no idea.

Finally they reached a lone tent on the outskirts of the others. The woman called for a magician, and a minute or two later a head popped out. It was the head of a man, but the kind of greasy character you probably wouldn't want to talk to. His hair was slicked back with what looked like animal fat, his beard was scrubby and wild, and his smile was crooked. He hurried over to the woman, wheezing as he walked. "What can I do for you, my lady Nasuada?" The woman, Nasuada, looked at him in disgust. "Andamos, I did not request you." The man laughed, a short quick burst of laughter that quickly turned to coughing. "But, my lady, I am the only one! All the others are tending to the sick-" "As you should also be, Andamos. Why are you here?" He laughed again. "I have my reasons." Nasuada wrinkled her nose, then gave him instructions to search the minds of Percy and his friends. "With pleasure!" said Andamos. He moved down the line of Percy's friends. Percy saw his friends go stiff, even though the man wasn't touching them. Annabeth seemed to be concentrating hard when he got to her, and then the man drew backwards slightly. "Lady Nasuada, she's blocking me. I need to enter her mind." Nasuada whispered a few words to her and Annabeth relaxed slightly. The man spent a few minutes with her and then moved on. When he got to Frank, he was surprised. Frank's face showed panic, and he shifted into a dozen animals, cat-moth-lizard-dragon-dog-elephant. Andamos showed shock, and he practically ran away. Nasuada's face also registered amazement, but she held her ground. "What magic is this?" she asked Frank, now back in human form, trembling and covered in sweat.

"Um, I can turn into animals," he said, the tips of his ears flushing.

"It is like nothing I have ever seen before. You must demonstrate this power to me later. How did you do it without using the ancient language?"

"Ancient language? You mean Latin or Greek?" Mutual confusion between them ensued.

"We will talk later- what is your name?"

"Frank Zhang."

"Well then, Frank Zhang, I will see you at noon."

With that, she motioned to Andamos, who was hiding behind her. He scuttled out and reluctantly resumed his duties. He finally got to Percy.

Andamos stood opposite him and smiled. Suddenly Percy felt a presence at the edge of his mind. This was so unfamiliar and alien that he almost cried out in panic. Suddenly a blade of thought pierced his mind. It was not painful, but neither was it pleasant. Percy stiffened and shut his eyes. He felt something sorting through his memories, and feared it. But then he had an idea. _Maybe while doing this he's leaving his mind open._ With difficulty, he extracted part of his consciousness and entered the other man's mind. He saw thoughts moving and flashing, and caught one: _How?!___His presence had been noted. Percy's mind retreated back, and Andamos did likewise.

When Percy opened his eyes, he saw that Andamos had become watchful and slightly creepier. "My lady?" said Andamos. "What?" said Nasuada sharply. "These people carry the strangest memories, of another world, another time, and different magic. They are powerful and they mean us no harm (except for the goat-man, I would advise you keep him restrained), but they are fighting a battle of their own and I do not know if trusting them would be wise." Nasuada looked thoughtful. "You say that they are powerful, and they mean us no harm. So we shall take them. We need all able-bodied magicians against Galbatorix." She turned and now addressed the band. "You shall observe the Varden in all its might, and you will decide whether to fight for us, or be crushed as enemies." Percy gulped. Right now, he didn't know which choice was the better one.


End file.
